Beat the World!!
Beat the World!! is an original duet song performed by Kikuchi Makoto and Maihama Ayumu. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Aoi hoshi chikyuu wa ookina SUTEEJI (Hora! Motto! Motto! Iku yo!) Oozora o tobikoete ashidori de kaiwa shiyou HAATO ga (Dance) moeru (Chance) ikiteru jikkan Akogare o tsumekonda seishun no PIRUETTO Inochi no (Bump) kodou (Jump) honmono ni naru Nigate na KOMYUNIKEESHON? Non Non kotoba wa iranai Karadajuu utaidasu you ni odoreba...!! Aoi hoshi (chikyuu wa) ookina (SUTEEJI) Hetakuso demo bukiyou demo egao ni nareba saikou! (peace) Onnaji (jidai ni) umaretan damon Te o toreba kowai mono nashi kokkyou KAANIBARU Akiramenai hito dake ga ajiwaeru tasseikan Namida no (Cry) sakini (Try) tomodachi ga ita Anaaki no JIINZU ni Yes Yes yume tsumekonde Tanoshi da na RIZUMU no mama ni asobou...! Ongaku wa (sekai o) HAPPI ni (kaeteku) Dekiru koto o hajimeyou yo naniyori kagayaku tame ni! (shine) Afureru (omoi ni) uso wa nai yo ne! Ai o daki asu o utaeba zecchou KAANIBARU Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Yeah~!!! (Todoiteru?) Hontou no tsuyosa (Kikoeru?) Ayumi wa tomenai (Sekai wa) hitotsu ni naru mirai o ikiteiku nakama to koko kara! Aoi hoshi (chikyuu wa) ookina (SUTEEJI) Hetakuso demo bukiyou demo egao ni nareba saikou! (peace) Onnaji (jidai ni) umaretan damon Te o toreba kowai mono nashi kokkyou KAANIBARU Odore yo sawage yo ongaku wa hatenai (Hora! Motto! Motto! Mata ne!) |-| Kanji= 青い惑星　地球は　大きな　ステージ (ほら！　もっと！　もっと！　行くよ！) 大空を飛び越えて　足取りで会話しよう ハートが　(Dance)　燃える　(Chance)　生きてる実感 憧れを詰め込んだ　青春のピルエット 命の　(Bump)　鼓動　(Jump)　本物になる 苦手なコミュニケーション？　Non Non　言葉は要らない 身体中　歌い出すように　踊れば…！！ 青い惑星　(地球は)　大きな　(ステージ) 下手くそでも　不器用でも　笑顔になれば最高！(peace) おんなじ　(時代に)　生まれたんだもん 手をとれば　怖いものなし　国境カーニバル♪ 諦めない人だけが　味わえる達成感 ナミダの(Cry)　先に　(Try)　友達がいた 穴あきのジーンズに　Yes Yes　夢詰め込んで 楽しげな　リズムのままに　遊ぼう…！ 音楽は(世界を)　ハッピーに　(変えてく) できることを　始めようよ　何より輝くために！(shine) 溢れる　(想いに)　嘘はないよね！ 愛を抱き　明日を歌えば　絶頂カーニバル♪ Hey！　Hey！Hey！Hey！Hey！ Hey！　Hey！Hey！Hey！Hey！　Yeah〜！！！ (届いてる？)　真の強さ (聞こえる？)　歩みはとめない (世界は)　ひとつになる　未来を生きていく仲間と　ここから！ 青い惑星　(地球は)　大きな　(ステージ) 下手くそでも　不器用でも　笑顔になれば最高！(peace) おんなじ　(時代に)　生まれたんだもん 手をとれば　怖いものなし　国境カーニバル♪ 踊れよ　騒げよ　音楽は　果てない (ほら！　もっと！　もっと！　またね！) |-| English= The blue planet Earth is a big stage (Hey! More! More! Go!) Let's converse while tottering and jumping over the sky My heart (dance) is burning (chance), living to my true feelings I cram my aspirations like a young pirouette My life's (bump) heartbeats (jump) become genuine Is it a poor communication? No, no, don't say that! If I dance in hopes that my body starts singing...!! The blue planet (Earth) is a big (stage) Even if I'm unskilled or clumsy, if you smile, I can do my best! (peace) Born in the (same) time period If I take your hand, the carnival at the border won't be so scary♪ Only people who don't give up can taste this feeling of achievement Spilling their tears (cry) in front (try) of their friends Yes, yes, I cram my dreams into my holed jeans Having fun as I play my rhythm...! Music (in this world) turns into (happiness) Start the things you can do for the greatest brilliance! (shine) These overflowing (feelings) aren't a lie! If I sing for tomorrow embraced with love, the carnival will reach its peak♪ Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Yeah~!!! (Is it reachable?) True strength (Can you hear it?) Don't stop walking (The world) becomes one and from here, we'll live in the future with our friends! The blue planet (Earth) is a big (stage) Even if I'm unskilled or clumsy, if you smile, I can do my best! (peace) Born in the (same) time period If I take your hand, the carnival at the border won't be so scary♪ This dancing, noisy music is endless (Hey! More! More! See you later!) CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 06 (sung by: Kikuchi Makoto x Maihama Ayumu) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 BlueMoon Theater (sung by: Maihama Ayumu) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 05 765PRO ALLSTARS (sung by: Kikuchi Makoto) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 2 "BlueMoon Theater" (performed by: Toda Megumi and Fujii Yukiyo) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kikuchi Makoto Category:Maihama Ayumu